iTunes drabble
by E.Sparks
Summary: Some small Sasuke and Sakura drabbles written to some random music on my iTunes.. mostly AU


**PLEASE READ!!!!:** Ok before you ppl kill me, i have not abandoned WWS, ive just been feelin a bit down latley and kinda lost the whole will to write thing... BUT ull be glad to know im back and it's all good, and this was just sumthin i did the get back in the swing of writing stuff. you can expect chapter 12 of WWS very soon, hopefully i wont disappoint anyone. but anyway

This was sumthin i wrote while randomly flipping through my iTunes so thier just some small drabbles, mostly AU. so.. enjoy..

* * *

You Belong with Me- Taylor swift

"Karin seriously, it was just a joke!!! A JOKE!!! You know HAHA!!!… What?!…… FINE!! GO ON THEN!!!!"

I watched as you slammed the phone onto the bed in furry, an action that was become far too regular for you..

"What is it now," I asked

Sighing, you let your self fall next to the discarded piece of technology

"We're through.. She said she cant stand being with me anymore." you mutter dejectedly

Trying to hide my glee I lay a comforting hand on your back…

"I wonder if I'll ever be happy…" the hurt that flashes across your face breaks my heart and I decide its now or never..

"Sasuke, you need someone who understands you, and Karin's not it and to be honest I think.."

It was then it happened… the phone rang..

"Hold a minute Saki.. Hello… no…yea…. I'm sorry… I wont again… sure I'll pay for it"

Sighing, I watched as the cycle started over.

Signalling I had to leave you give me a small wave as I close your room door. Resting my head against It's cool surface a single tear made way down my cheeks..

"You belong with me.."

* * *

Rooftops-Lost profits

"What are you doing up here…"

" I could ask you the same question…"

Staring back into her green eyes I saw it… the hurt, the pain, the anger but most importantly the loneliness… they mirrored my own perfectly. It was then I decided to make an impulsive decision

Grabbing her hand I pull her to the edge of the roof with me staring out into the abyss of darkness before use, speckled by the occasional street lamp.

"Scream.." I told her plainly

"Sasuke, are you mad.. Why would I want to do that…"

"It'll make you feel better.."

Conflict flashed across her face before she opened her mouth and yelled, her small lungs probably stretching to capacity. Stopping she looked up at me, and a small smile flitted across her face before she started again. It wasn't long before I joined her. It was all we had left, and for now we didn't exactly mind.

* * *

Seven Days of Lonely - INine

"Sakura, you cant just lay there like a lump…"

"Yes I can"

"But you'll get fat.."

"I don't care.."

"You'll miss out on school"

"I don't care"

"You'll.. You'll… Oh I don't know! … but get up!!"

"Go away Ino.."

"Its been a week just give him sometime hell come around.."

"I know… he will"

"THEN WHAT THE HECK IS YOU PROBLEM!!!!!"

"I'm lonely…"

* * *

Hit the Floor- Linkin Park

"Your not always going to be on top Itachi…"

"But you see little brother…as long as there're fools like you to step on.. Ill always win.." said man answered smugly

"If that's what you think"

Chuckling slightly Sasuke walked out of the office, leaving his bemused brother behind.

_1 month later_

"Headline news:

Itachi Uchiha has been caught and convicted on several counts of fraud and extortion, the authorities refuse to…"

Switching off the TV Sasuke reclined in his new office chair before placing his feet up on the table.

"Now its all gone…"

* * *

Breakdown - plain white t's

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

Looking up from the drivers seat of my convertible I realised the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. I was going to shout at her, scream at her to leave me alone.. But I couldn't… so I told her…

"I just cant take it anymore Sakura, they're always yelling, everything that happens is my fault...its just too much for me now.." closing my eyes, the grip I had on the steering wheel tightened almost painfully but I didn't care. I couldn't stay here anymore, it wasn't the place for me.

I opened my eyes when I heard my passenger door slam shut

"Let's drive then…"

I couldn't help the smile as it formed on my face.

" 'Till we breakdown.."

* * *

Numb -Linkin park

"What are you going to do now, foolish little brother"

Looking down at the body in his arms he paled slightly.. She was loosing a lot of blood.. What was she even doing here? The last thing he remembered was fighting his brother. He had been knocked off his feet and Itachi was slowly advancing… he had planned to catch him off guard .. Make him think he was seriously hurt before striking… and he was about to.. before a kunai had just narrowly missed his brothers face and next thing he knew Sakura was in an all out battle with Itachi..

He shook his head… after all he had done to them… to her.. She still fought for him… he wanted to be vexed with her, he wanted to be angry but he couldn't…

Scooping her up in his arms he stood, backing his brother he began to walk away…he'd made his choice.

"Pathetic fool, you'll never defeat me with the way you are now… you'll never have enough hate.."

Tilting his head slightly in his brothers direction he spoke

"I'm done Itachi… im tired of this, tired of what you've tried to turn me into... Im not you"

Turning his head forward again he began to walk again.

"I'm numb to you Itachi, you don't exist to me anymore.."

* * *

100 Years- Fighting for five

At 15... He was already gone… his path already wrapped in the way of revenge, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him… not even her

At 22.…He came back.. But no one wanted him… no one trusted him…no one cared… no one.. Except her.

At 33... He had built a life…it wasn't great by normalcy standards… people still talked about him, shunned away from his presence, he'd only just finish serving his 10 year probation sentence .. But to him … life was perfect… because of her

At 45.. He felt like his world was going to collapse .. He wasn't ready to let he let his little girl go… especially to a Hyuuga...he still wondered where the time went.. But he got through it…with her..

Before he knew it he was 67... And she was gone… Standing over her memorial, he could feel the liquid straining against his eyes… but he wouldn't cry.. He'd be strong.. For her..

99... And he was dying he knew it.. He could feel it… lying on his bed he closed his eyes, he could hear their grandchild begin to sob.. But they would live on ..and he would go.. To be with her..

* * *

Fall for you - Second hand serenade 

Sakura was confused… this was defiantly not Sasuke like… not that she minded. He had showed up today on her day off and announced that he would be taking her lunch. There, even though he didn't speak much he seemed to pay rapt attention to every word that left her lips. After he'd offer to train with her since she didn't get a chance to do it as much as she wanted to with all her shifts at the hospital, after which he told her he'd treat her to dinner if she was too tired to go home to cook it for herself…the whole time they ate his eyes barely left her face.

Sakura was a lot more than confused and figured it was time she got some answers. As he was walking her home she stopped him, hand on his shoulder.

"Ok Sasuke… what gives, you're never this nice to me, and we're almost always arguing these days, so why exactly are you doing this?"

Turning to face her he meet her eyes, face blank as usual, and spoke

"You really are annoying... You've been on my mind too often for the past few weeks and I just decided that tonight would be the night… that's all"

To say Sakura was shocked would be an understatement. Eyes wide she barely managed a whisper

"The night for what?"

"That I would fall for you…"

* * *

Corny? .. i know chessy? ...i know but meh i was bored... but as i said before WWS will be updated soon so bear with me a bit, im actually working on it now.


End file.
